Sentimientos de un espectador
by Ceniza Tareth
Summary: "Entiendo… así que eso era… Yo no habría podido abrir esa puerta, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado. Porque, de todos modos, yo ya lo había abandonado por completo. No era ningún guardián lo que había plantado delante de esa puerta. Durante todo este tiempo, siempre has sido tú, ¿no es así…, Tetsu?" [AoKuro] One-shot


**Mi primer aporte a este Fandom!**

 **Solo es un pequeño One-shot que me vino a la cabeza mientras miraba el partido final por enésima vez, y me entraron ganas de compartirlo ^^**

 **Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo le robé a Aomine y me cargué su personalidad con mucho Ooc x'D**

 **Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

 **Los sentimientos de un espectador**

 _..._

 _"_ _Entiendo… así que eso era… Yo no habría podido abrir esa puerta, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado. Porque, de todos modos yo ya lo había abandonado por completo. No era ningún guardián lo que había plantado delante de esa puerta. Durante todo este tiempo, siempre has sido tú, ¿no es así…, Tetsu?"_

 **-o0o-**

Estaba tirado en la azotea del edificio, igual que siempre, casi parecía qué nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, lo había hecho. ¡Vaya si lo había hecho! Todavía podía sentir su cuerpo entero estremecerse cada vez que lo recordaba. Podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir estúpidamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Cada vez que se imaginaba de nuevo sentado en las gradas de aquel estadio, viendo un partido que desde el principio creyó conocer el resultado, viendo como el pequeño peliceleste comenzaba a gritar _"¡quiero ganar!"_ poniendo toda su alma en ello… cada vez que recordaba todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que lo abrumaron en aquel momento, de alguna manera, todo el muro que había ido poco a poco construyendo alrededor de su corazón se desquebrajaba hasta dejarlo completamente indefenso. Y entonces solo podía echarse a llorar.

 _"_ _¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de ello?"_ se había preguntado en aquel momento, mientras miraba al peliceleste darlo todo en la cancha _"¿Cómo no pudo notar lo importante que era Tetsu para él?"_

No, no era tan sencillo. Aomine lo sabía. Sabía que en algún momento del pasado, su corazón ya había latido así por el peliceleste. No era algo nuevo, no era algo desconocido. Aomine era tonto, pero podía darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por el joven no era otra cosa que amor. El mismo amor que lo abrumó durante sus primeros años en Teiko.

…

Quizá era por eso que dolía tanto verlo sonreír allá abajo, junto al resto de sus compañeros, vistiendo un uniforme completamente distinto.

Aomine lo vio gritar emocionado cuando todo Seirin comprendió que habían ganado el partido, la Winter Cup. Tetsu gritó como nunca antes. Un grito de euforia que compartió a coro con el resto de sus compañeros. Con Kagami.

Desde la oscuridad de las gradas, el joven de tez morena frunció el ceño.

…

Vio como el número 10 le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y festejaba a voz en grito su victoria, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en los que él mismo había estado a su lado para hacer eso. Cuando él era su única luz, cuando era el único capaz de recibir aquellos increíbles pases, cuando todavía se creía alguien especial por ello.

¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta este punto?

…

Lo vio sonreír emocionado mientras apretaba la mano de Akashi. _"Sí. Juguemos otra vez. Y la siguiente, y todas las veces que quieras."_ Lo escuchó decir entre el ensordecedor bramido que se había levantado en el estadio. En aquel momento, solo parecía tener oídos para él.

…

Aomine se había levantado de las gradas y salió en absoluto silencio. En su cabeza solo podía repetir una y otra vez todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido ese día. Y estos lo perseguirían durante los próximos días.

 **-o0o-**

Todavía ahora, casi una semana después de las finales, mientras descansaba en lo alto del instituto, no podía quitarse al peliceleste de la cabeza.

Había visto a Tetsu gritar de euforia, llorar de alegría e incluso de impotencia. Lo había visto dar todo. Igual que hacía años, cuando lo conoció por primera vez, cuando apenas era un jugador de la tercera rama de Teiko. Igual que cuando jugaron contra ellos, cuando Aomine experimentó esa derrota que, irónicamente, tanto había ansiado.

Tetsu había ganado. Al final, su estilo de basket había triunfado contra su arrogancia. La capacidad que tenía el peliceleste para no rendirse y confiar en Kagami, había arrasado con su soberbia.

…

 _"_ _Aomine-kun, algún día encontrarás a alguien que sea mucho más increíble que tú"_ le había dicho el joven una vez. En su momento se había hecho oídos sordos a sus palabras y se hundió por completo en su propio ego, mientras abandonaba la realidad con la cobarde excusa de _"el único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo"_. Pero Tetsu no tardó mucho en demostrarle que se equivocaba.

Tetsu avanzó, siempre mirando hacia delante, siempre confiando en su equipo. Se hizo fuerte y encontró una nueva luz junto a la que hacerse invencible. Se aferró a esa luz, la pulió e hizo que brillara, y con eso, poco a poco se fue replegando más en las sombras. Hasta convertirse en alguien capaz de derrotarlo.

Tetsu, junto a Kagami, se convirtió en alguien _increíble_.

…

 _"_ _Pero Tetsu…"_ Pensó mientras el viento zarandeaba sus cabellos y ropas _"No te lo dije en aquel momento porque solo era un mocoso estúpido e ignorante. Pero Tetsu, tú ya eras mucho más increíble que yo"_

Nuevos pensamientos volvieron a su memoria. Esos que creía olvidados, que durante tanto tiempo estuvieron perdidos en alguna parte de su ser. Todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones que lo embargaron cuando conoció a Tetsu, cuando lo vio pelear tan fervientemente contra su propia debilidad, cuando su esfuerzo lo animó a querer seguir esforzándose.

Aomine siempre había sido fuerte, siempre había tenido talento para el basket. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que nunca podría ganar a Tetsu. Mucho más allá de su determinación y sus sueños. El peliceleste tenía algo que Aomine siempre admiró, y era su amor incondicional por el basket.

Porque por mucho que le costase, por muy difícil que fuera, Tetsu nunca abandonó el basket. Porque Tetsu realmente amaba el basket. Sin embargo, él sí se rindió. En cuanto las cosas se volvieron demasiado fáciles, simplemente lo abandonó.

A veces le daba vergüenza pensar en ello, en como él, quien siempre había adorado aquel deporte, simplemente comenzó a despreciarlo.

Fue Tetsu quien le hizo recordar qué tan divertido podía ser un verdadero partido. Fue Tetsu quien le devolvió lo interesante al deporte que él tanto había amado.

…

De pronto sintió unas ganas tremendas de volver a jugar junto a su sombra. El basket era mucho más divertido con alguien como Tetsu en el equipo. Él bien lo sabía.

 **-o0o-**

Jamás pensó que algo como eso pudiera cumplirse. Pero allí estaba, sentado en lo alto de la azotea de su instituto y con el móvil en la mano. La pantalla todavía estaba encendida. Hasta hacía poco había estado leyendo el mensaje de Satsuki como un idiota.

…

 _"_ _Dai-chan, el 31 es el cumpleaños de Tetsu-kun! Vamos a quedar todos juntos para jugar basket callejero"_

 _…_

Aomine volvió a leer una última vez el mensaje mientras apretaba el teléfono y trataba de contener las ganas por que llegase el 31. Las ganas de jugar junto a Tetsu, de volver a jugar basket con todo su corazón.

* * *

 **Hacía tiempo que me moría de ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja. Siempre me han parecido tan adorables :3**


End file.
